powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Subspace Travel
The ability to travel through subspace. Sub-power of Subspace Manipulation. Combination of Space-Time Manipulation and Teleportation. Not to be confused with Hyperspace Travel. Also Called * Eleventh Dimension Travel/Teleportation * Fourth Dimension Travel/Teleportation * Spatial Teleportation * Subspace Teleportation * Space-Time Movement/Migration/Teleportation Capabilities The user can teleport into and out of subspace (also known as hyperspace), an "alternate" space adjacent to the "normal" three-dimensional space and an integral part of the space-time continuum that coexists with normal space but is also distinct. This allows the user (and anything that they teleport) to travel much faster than the speed of light in normal space, as they move from one location to another instantaneously, while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. The principle of this ability is a utilization of Dimension Shifting: jumping from the 3rd dimension into subspace (commonly depicted as the 4th or 11th dimension, though other dimensions may be used), which provides a "shortcut" by drastically decreasing distance, and then jumping back out to a different spatial location. This differs from regular teleportation, which is simply moving from one spatial location to another without shifting into or out of the same space. Using this principle, one can even teleport physical matter into another object that is occupying the target location. Because subspace is an integral to normal space, the user can also travel through alternate timelines, dimensions or even realities by utilizing the extra dimensional space as an intermediate tunnel of sorts, or remain inside the upper plane to serve as a safe pocket dimension haven of sorts, even using it as a storage space. Powerful users can even tear apart subspace to cause damage or open portals in between two spaces linked by the subspace. Applications * Conscious Spatial Awareness: Ensure target location is devoid of physical matter to prevent backfiring. ** Cosmic Teleportation: Teleport anywhere in the universe. ** Instant Transmission: Teleport instantly from one location to another. ** Remote Teleportation: Can teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them. Can be used both offensively and defensively. * Interstellar Travel: Travel interstellar distances. ** Hyperspace Travel: Travel faster then light. * Spatial Attack: Teleport physical matter into an opponent, causing unstoppable damage. * Spatial Mimicry: Teleport only parts of the user to through the space-time continuum, leaving them to occupying the three-dimensional space without physical form. Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport to incredible distances instantaneously. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport objects to another location, creating instant mailing. * Teleport to other timelines or dimensions using subspace as an intermediate stop. Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. ** More advanced users can teleport even air or water molecules in the air when more physical ammunition is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at the opponent. * Teleport an opponent to the front to intercept an incoming attack, gaining a shield and causing the opponent's attempt to backfire at the same time. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the opponent to death. * High-level users can teleport parts of an opponent away, such as removing a limb, internal organs, or even a head, instantly killing them. Limitations * Telefrag, which is entering the spatial location that is preoccupied by existing matter, can cause lethal backfiring. This is especially troublesome as speed of teleportation may be too fast to control. * Tearing through subspace rifts can cause instability in space. * May require a good amount of energy to perform. * Can teleport to the wrong location if not focused. * Dependent on the users, sometimes subspace may be turbulent and require stabilization before travel. * Only high-level users can travel through timelines or alternate realities. Associations * Dimensional Distortion * Portal Creation * Portal Physiology * Schrödinger Teleportation * Spatial Manipulation * Teleportation * Teleportation Force Manipulation * Time Travel Known Users See Also: Subspace or Hyperspace. Known Objects * Devil's Road (Final Fantasy IV) * Jaunt Device (The Jaunt) * Sub-Quantum Transporter (Star Trek: Enterprise) * Celestial Express (Valkyrie Crusade) * Fairy Road (Urusei Yatsura) Gallery File:Awakihitskuroko.gif|Awaki Musujime (A Certain Magical Index) teleporting the briefcase into the 11th dimension and back to move it spatially. File:Garganta.gif|Arrancar (Bleach) using Descorrer to open a Garganta, a spiritual subspace pathway, allowing them to move from Hueco Mundo to either Soul Society or the World of the Living. File:Subspace_Return.png|Hong Shen-long (Daybreak!! Men's Private School: Young Men, Embrace the Great Death) using Subspace Return to travel through subspace and open portals. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (DCAU) using his Time Belt to warp through space and time. File:Shunkan_Idō_Subspace.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using Instant Transmission/Shunkan Idō, teleporting via as subspace, which allows him to travel from the world of living to the afterlife. File:Nightcrawler_bamf.png|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) teleports by displacing himself into a subspace dimension, the Brimstone Dimension, and then popping back out. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) using the Summoning Technique, the basic space-time technique that teleports the summoned creature into a subspace dimensional void and to the user's location. Obito uchiha kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui distort space... Obito's Teleport.gif|...to travel into a subspace that only his eyes have access to... Obito kamui.gif|...and warp parts of his body in and out to remain spatially intangible. File:Kakashi_Using_Kamui_on_Himself.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using his Kamui to drag anyone, even himself, into the subspace dimensional void and then back out for instant travel or imprisonment. Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Flying Thunder God.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) using the Flying Thunder God Technique to travel into a subspace dimensional void and then back out in an instant... File:Space-Time_Barrier.png|...and forming a Space-Time Barrier that can teleport a Tailed Beast Ball to another location. First Chaos Control.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Chaos Control to warp between spaces for faster-than-light travel. File:Cross_Chaos_Control.png|Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) using the Chaos Control to warp themselves into hyperspace, traveling through space and time. File:Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) can travel through space-time via his space-time disrupting Time Holes. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon) tearing through subspace itself to create rifts for instant space and time transportation. File:You_Rock_My_World.png|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) opening the boundary between worlds as a Gap, allowing her to travel through an eye-riddled subspace to anywhere, even heaven and hell. Subspacecomic.jpg|Using a door which leads to Subspace, Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life) travel to another place. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power